Fine China
by Heather113
Summary: (This is my first fic guys so apologies if it isn't great! Also this will be a 3 chapter story) (Rated M just in case) AU. Regina and Emma's relationship has grown over the years, and with their annual Swan-Mills dinner, the two seem to get closer than they ever imagined. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Regina didn't know how or when it started, the looks, the soft touches or the explicit thoughts about a certain sheriff but what she did know was that they had become more frequent throughout the years. She didn't notice what was happening at first, or what it meant, nor did she believe Emma knew what was going on between them either. Surely it was just what friends did when they spent a lot of time together. But were they even friends when it all started?br /Over the years the two went from hating each other to some form of mutual respect with the frequent case of annoyance, to friends to more than friends but less than romantic partners./p

-

It was Thursday evening and the annual Swan-Mills dinner was under way. Emma had turned up 10 minutes late as per usual, the former Mayor still hadn't figured out why she was always late and of course Emma would never give her a reason other than "I'm useless with time Gina, you know that".  
There it was again, that monstrosity of a nickname Emma had thrust upon her one evening sometime ago. Gina, no Regina, had fought against it the first few times, stating that it was ridiculous and childish but Emma stuck with it and two years later here they were. Regina secretly thought it was adorable but would never reveal that to Emma.  
Even though the meal was always different, the evening played out almost like clockwork. Regina was in the kitchen, keeping her eye on the potatoes and cleaning up as she went along, Emma entered the kitchen at exactly 6:11pm, an 11 year old bourbon in one hand and a bouquet of purple lily's in the other.  
"These are for you, the house, your house-shit" brushing her hand through her hair and avoiding Regina's eyes at all costs "these are for you I mean" you'd think after all these years Emma would be completely comfortable around Regina.  
 _'Jesus Swan, you've literally just arrived and you've fucked up already'_ Emma internally shouted at herself.

"And that?" Regina questioned, pointing towards the bottle of bourbon as she took the flowers and starting looking for a vase. Normally the Queen would taunt Emma for stumbling over her words, asking if she was illiterate, but this time she let the sheriff mock herself. Although she did let a small smile form on her red stained lips as she turned  
"This? Oh this is for me. I know how much you hate drinking so I thought I'd save you the trouble by drinking the whole litre by myself" even with her back to Emma, Regina could practically feel the sarcasm and the toothy grin on the younger woman's face. As she turned to face Emma, she tilted her head to the side and allowed her eyes to effortlessly roll "Your ability to produce sarcasm at any given moment never seizes to amaze me Miss Swan" A throaty laugh escaped Emma's mouth as she set the bottle down and grabbed a seat at the island, she allowed herself to look right into Regina's eyes.  
"Coming from the Queen of sass?" Regina suppressed a laugh, taking this opportunity to taunt Emma. She slowly walked towards the sheriff, her face neutral, showing no emotion. Stopping as she reached a very nervous looking Emma, Regina curled her index finger towards herself a couple of times, signalling for Emma to stand up.  
Emma was mentally kicking herself for the comment, she thought it was funny but judging by Regina's reaction, she was starting to think There was no point in trying to back out now as Regina had the upper hand and they both knew it, so despite all her instincts telling her to run, Emma stood up and faced Regina.

Once she was fully up right, all personal space between the two women had now disappeared. Regina smiled, not her warm smile, or the smile she uses when Henry compliments her. It wasn't even her forced smile used for Snow. No, this smile was one that could only be described as 'holy fucking shit scary'.  
Emma had only seen this smile five times since she had met Regina, and each time it had scared the hell out of /As Regina leaned towards Emma's face the blonde hair woman gulped. She wasn't sure if Regina was about to either kiss her or literally bite her head off. Emma froze, staring forward and praying to god it wasn't the latter. The younger woman felt the former Evil Queens breathe on her ear and the words that followed allowed her to breathe properly.  
"Sass and sarcasm are two very different things, my dear" Regina purred, almost like a cat taunting it's prey. As she stepped back, Regina let a laugh escape her mouth, knowing she both scared and turned Emma on. Emma tried to hide the blood that was rushing to her cheeks but she knew Regina had already noticed. Regina had won this round, but they both knew Emma would get her back somehow.

This had become a natural setting for the two mothers, dinner, bourbon and a mountain of innocent arguments that mimicked flirting. As the two women stared at each other, neither knowing what to say as the sexual tension filled the air, feet running down the hall then down the stairs could be heard in the background.  
"Ma!" Henry all but shouted as he jumped down the last three steps and landed with a thud. "Henry please don't run in the house, if I have to tell you aga-"  
"Ok ok I got it mom seriously" Henry cut off his mother but she got a chance to scold him. Emma embraced their son, rubbing his head slightly and whispered in his ear "come on kid don't be rude to your mother".  
The two separated and Emma gave him a look that he knew all too well. With a quiet sigh, the not so young Henry turned towards Regina, his hands deep in his pockets and a slight look of regret caressing his face "Mom do you want me to set up the dining room?" a muffled laugh could be heard coming from Emma, at least he attempted to sound thrilled about it.  
"That would be great Henry, you know where the plates are" Regina replied, a slight smirk forming on her face, knowing that Emma had given him that look that they both believed she hadn't noticed.

Henry left the kitchen to retrieve the plates "NOT THE FINE CHINA!" Regina shouted after him, causing Emma to cover her ears, "Ow! Woman please".  
Mocking the older woman was not the best idea after what happened but Emma couldn't help it. It was like a reflex for.  
"More woman than you could ever get" Regina stated as she walked out of the kitchen.

-  
Regina closed the door of her office behind her, leaning against it as she tried to calm herself down. She wasn't sure why she had said those things to Emma, part of believed that she was just joking with the sheriff and the other part was in pure denial to the obvious flirting.  
Running her hands through her hair, Regina began to count to ten in her head. Arriving at 10 she pushed herself off of the door and started pacing back and forth whilst having an inner monologue with herself.  
 _'God! where did that come from? This was supposed to be a nice evening and you've gone and made it awkward. How are you even going to be able to sit across from her at dinner Regina!?_ '  
As she stopped pacing, her eyes fell onto her alcohol collection, walking towards she grabbed the nearest bottle, twisted the cap and brought it to her lips. The alcohol slid smoothly down her throat, leaving a painful yet satisfying burning sensation "Right Regina, when you go out there you have two options, you can carry on this ridiculous and unorthodox flirting with Miss Swan or you can have a normal evening like every other Thursday. Pick one" Regina sternly told herself. Placing the bottle down, she walked over to the mirror to examine herself before exiting her office.

-  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen Emma just stood there with her mouth opening and closing as if she wanted to say something even after Regina had left the room.  
After around five minutes she finally stopped gaping and sat down at the "What the fuck just happened Swan?" Emma whispered to herself, just in case Henry or god forbid Regina heard her.  
"That was flirting wasn't it? Oh I don't know" She carried on debating between herself, her hands were slightly shaking and she was sure her cheeks were still bright red. Just as she was about to say something else, Henry walked in. "The tables set, I didn't touch the fine china don't worry mo- hey where's mom?" Emma turned to her son and went blank, where did Regina go?  
"Erh I don't know Hen, I thought she went to check on you?" She tried to sound somewhat confident, given the circumstances. "Oh, no I haven't seen her".  
Just then Regina walked into the kitchen, she didn't acknowledge Emma as she kissed the top of Henry's head "Thank you for setting up the table Henry"  
"No problem, I'm gonna go hang out in the den. Shout me when dinner's ready?" Henry didn't know what had happened between his mom's but he knew better than to stick around for the aftermath.

-  
After dinner the three gathered in the living room to watch a film, but as they were deciding what to watch Henry interrupted them "Guys, I told James that I would go over to his house tonight because we have a project due tomorrow and I completely forgot, I'm sorry but it's really important and I need to pass if I wanna go to college" Regina raised her hand to stop her son from rambling on anymore "Henry it's fine, you can go but I want you back here before 11pm ok?"  
"Yes yes that's fine thank you!" He said as he started to head upstairs to grab his stuff "No later than 11 ok kid!" Emma shouted after him.

Once Henry had left the two women alone, it suddenly became awkward. The two stared at each other for a while, before Emma decided to be the first to "So film?" She asked, a shy grin forming on her face. Regina just nodded as Emma started looking through the collection of DVDs Regina had impressively collected over the years.  
As she looked, Emma started to think what life was like for Regina before she arrived in Storybrooke. The amount of DVDs she had gave an indication of how Gina had entertained herself, Emma wondered if the brunette had watched all of the films she had. Why she never asked her this before was unsure to the blonde.  
"What genre do you fancy tonight Gina?" Emma tried to act normal as she scanned over the horror section. Of course Regina had organised her collection by genre andbr /placed them in alphabetical order. Though Emma couldn't fault the system, it made this process so much easier.  
"Which ever, you're in the horror section so one from there will do" came the reply, Emma noticed that Regina's voice was rather mundane which was strange. The brunette had a hard time hiding her emotions especially around Emma. When she turned around Emma noticed that Regina had gotten herself a glass of red wine and changed into yoga pants and a large grey t-shirt. The blonde loved when she dressed like that, even though it wasn't often, she couldn't help but think Gina was the most adorably hot woman she'd ever seen. Turning back to face the DVDs, Emma picked the first one that caught her eye. 'Evil Dead' the 2013 remake.

Once she placed the film in the DVD player, Emma joined Regina on the sofa. Once settled the brunette passed Emma a beer that she had retrieved from the fridge when pouring her own wine. Emma took the beer with a small smile and quietly whispered "Thanks Gina".  
Halfway through the film Emma was slightly disturbed because Regina was sat with her body and head leaning forward, and was grinning like an idiot. She noticed that the more blood, gore and death the film produced, the bigger Regina's grin got.  
The two had placed a blanket over themselves to share as the film went on. Regina sat in the corner with her legs stretched out in front of her and Emma sat next to her. Not too close but not far away where it would be weird. Something happened in the film, Emma didn't know what as she was sneakily staring at the gorgeous woman beside her but Regina sure did know what happened as she screamed and grabbed Emma's hand for safety.  
They both froze, but for different Emma felt a shock run through her body, her heart started to speed up and she felt her hands tingling. Whereas Regina felt as if she had crossed a line.  
Friends don't hold hands, not where she was from. Friends don't flirt or make inappropriate comments like she had earlier in the evening. Ripping her hand away as fast as she could, Regina moved as far away from Emma as the sofa would let her. The sheriff's heart sank as soon as the contact was lost. Picking up the remote, she paused the film and turned her whole body to face Regina.

"Ok spill. What's up with you tonight?" The brunette just stared ahead, not daring to look at Emma right now, causing the blonde to become more stern.  
"Seriously Regina, what the fuck is up?"  
The use of the curse word caused Regina to snap her head towards Emma. Her lips were no longer full as they created a tight line that Emma had never seen before. Regina looked as if she was about to cry or scream, tears filled up her eyes, but she was damned if she was ever going to let them  
"No you can't give me the silent treatment Regina, you can sit there and shout at me, scream if needed. You can cry, you can throw a fucking fireball if it makes you feel better but I'll be damned if you think you can give me the silent treatment!"  
Her voice was louder than usual but quieter than a shout. Regina just stared at her, not even flinching. After a few seconds silence, those red plump lips returned as the older woman let out a heavy sigh.  
"Look it's nothing, let's just finish the film"  
"Bullshit" Emma stated, this time they were going to talk, Emma was adamant. Still, regina didn't move so Emma folded her arms and started talking, "Ok I'll go, so first of all that shit in the kitchen when I arrived, what was that about? You looked as if you were going to kill me then you whisper in my ear words that on their own I wouldn't bat an eyelid but pair them with the cat like demeanour and purring and you'd think it was flirting" as Emma rambled, her face started to change colour, becoming a light shade of red. She reminded Regina of Henry when he was trying to get out of punishment, his face would turn red and he could never stop rambling, even when Regina would cave. She gulped as she knew Emma was right but what could she say when she didn't know what was happening herself?

"Then you shout after Henry about the freaking fine china, which by the way I have no clue why you have fine china when I swear you've never used it? I know you were a Queen in your world but you never use them so what's the point in having them?"  
At this point Regina was extremely confused, was this about the weird flirting or the fine china? Instead of saying anything she just coughed and sipped her wine as Emma stood up and started pacing the floor as she went on.  
"But this isn't about the china, after that I called you 'woman' and you thought that was the perfect moment to turn an innocent comment into some sexual innuendo, why? Then you left the room and came back and acted as if nothing had happened! So tell me Regina, what is wrong?".  
The younger woman had finally stopped pacing, her face was now a deep shade of red and her breathing was elevated. She stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips as she waited for Regina to say something, anything.  
Regina realised that if she didn't say something soon Emma would leave and this could force them 10 step backwards. She placed her wine down and patted the seat where Emma sat earlier. As she sat down Emma picked up her beer and downed what was left.

"Emma I'm sorry but I don't know what's going on with me, maybe I'm pmsing or something" Regina forces a laugh in an attempt to make the tension disappear but the look on Emma's face proves otherwise. "I really don't know Emma, I wish I had a straight answer for you but for once I don't".  
Emma had never witnessed Regina look so defeated. Even after everything that's happened to the former Evil Queen, the look on her face in this moment was one that was completely new to Emma. "Look I'm not mad ok?" Emma sighed, but Regina didn't look convinced.  
"Gina I'm not mad at you, I'm frustrated sure but only because I want you to be ok and you don't look ok right now" the blonde knew if she pushed Regina any further then she could end up pushing her out of her life for good.  
"Come here" Emma said as she leaned back into the sofa. "What?" confusion filled Regina's eyes, but Emma just opened her arms and repeated "Come here Gina" she offered the brunette a sincere smile.  
Despite her hesitation, Regina scooted closer to Emma where she was embraced with a hug. This wasn't new for the two women as they hugged quite often but this one was different. This one was Emma's way of telling Regina that it would be ok, everything would be ok. Regina closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax and a couple of tears to fall down her face. The evil queen inside of her was shouting, telling her this was wrong and that she should kick the blonde out but for once Regina didn't listen. She had never been this close to someone before, including Daniel and Mal. Mal wasn't a friendship nor was it a relationship, it was more like a dragon and it's play toy. Emma could feel the wheels in Regina's head turning, knowing she was probably arguing with herself inside but she kept her arms around the older woman and allowed herself to place a light kiss on top of her head. It was a risky move after Regina's reaction to holding Emma's hand, but it felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Six days had passed since the Swan-Mills dinner and Emma and Regina's moment of solidarity. Although neither of them knew what this meant for their relationship, they had somehow become closer during that night. Regina had stayed attached to Emma's body until Henry had arrived, her head nuzzled into the blondes abdomen as Emma's hand caressed her head and back. Neither one of them spoke, living in the moment and taking time to calm each other down. The two separated when the door opened, but instead of jumping apart, they slowly released each other. Henry noticed how his mom's eyes were puffy and red, he knew that she had been crying but he didn't want to pry so instead he just kissed them both and said goodnight as he headed upstairs to bed. Emma took this as her cue to leave, though part of her wanted to stay and she knew Regina did too but this wasn't the time for them.

The following days were difficult for the two women as they both became extremely busy, Emma with the sheriff's department and Regina had been asked to take back her role as Mayor which meant they hardly spoke and the events of the previous Thursday were playing on both of their minds.  
It was Wednesday evening and Emma was spending time with Snow and Charming, just like the annual dinner with Regina and Henry, the charming's had their game night. It was monopoly time and this was Emma's game but tonight her mind was filled with Regina and how tomorrow would go. Henry had planned a sleepover with a few of his friends so it would just be Emma and Regina and she was extremely nervous.

"Earth to emma" Charming's hand was suddenly in Emma's face, causing her to shake out of her daydreaming "It's your turn" Emma looked at the board and indeed it was her turn, picking up the dice and rolling a perfect six, she moved the car piece, passed go and bought the property she landed on. The night continued in the same manner, with Emma daydreaming about Regina and Charming snapping her out of it each time it was her go. After the game Emma excused herself and apologised for being distracted, stating that she was going to sleep. Henry, Snow and Charming stayed up and continued the game night, though it wasn't the same without Emma.  
Once in her room, Emma stripped down to her underwear and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she adjusted the temperature and closed the door. Emma revealed her breasts from her sports bra and slid down her black panties and stepped into the shower. The hot water hit her body and she felt a wash of relief come over her, the stress of work and the underlying stress of the dinner tomorrow all disappeared with the water massaging her skin. She tried to ignore the wetness that was building up between her legs as she washed her hair and the rest of her body but her hands eventually found their way towards her folds. She pushed two fingers through her folds and started creating circles on her already swollen clit. Throwing her head back against the tiles as she felt her climax build with each stroke and with her other hand she braced herself so she didn't fall. Her stomach starting to contract, and her strokes became slower as she reached her orgasm "fffuck gina" came the moan from her mouth, throwing her other hand up to her mouth to cover it out of pure shock.  
 _did, did you just moan Regina's name?!_

Realising what she had done, Emma turned off the shower and jumped out as quick as she could. Grabbing a towel, the blonde threw it round herself, picked up her underwear and headed out to her room. Closing the door, the blonde got changed into a large black t-shirt and matching shorts and jumped into bed. She knew that she should probably think about what she just did but knew that if she opened that can of worms she wouldn't be able to close it, instead she just tried to sleep it off.

Meanwhile, at the Mills household Henry was asleep as he had a school trip the next day and had to be up at 6am. Regina was in her office trying to catch up on the Towns issues, with a stack of paperwork on one side of her desk and a tumble of bourbon on the other. She was trying to get through as much as she can but it was proving difficult as all she could think about was how tomorrow night would go with just her and Emma. When Henry had asked to go to his friends James' sleepover she was anxious to say yes as this meant that her and Emma would be left alone. The brunette had thought about cancelling the dinner but she knew Emma would figure out why and it would cause more problems than solve them so she told Henry it was fine and informed Emma that it would just be the two of them. Emma seemed quite happy with the news which put Regina at ease slightly but now as she tried to work all she could think of was how this was a bad idea.

Regina started writing the budget for the year and sorting out how to apply the money for the town in the upcoming year. After an hour of writing and calculating the money she decided that she had done enough for the night. Locking up the paperwork and finishing off her drink, Regina headed out of her office and locked the door behind her. She locked up the rest of the house, turned all the lights off and walked upstairs. In her room she took her clothes and undergarments off and walked into the bathroom. Once her make up was off and her teeth were brushed she clipped her hair up and headed back into her room. Once into her nightwear, a black laced slip on, Regina got into bed and turned her bedside lamp off.

 _Pale hands ran up and down her body, pink stained lips attached themselves to her right nipple, sucking and lightly biting. Her olive skin produced goosebumps at the_ _sensation that caused a pool of wetness to form between her legs. Her hands ran through the golden hair that belonged to the pale body on top of her, pushing the head_ _down to where she really needed the female's tongue. Regina opened her legs and welcomed the tongue and the skills that came with it. Her body reacted in ways that_ _it never had before. Her back arched, hands gripped the sheets and her head threw back. Plump lips parted as she tried to keep her breathing under control, the_ _blondes tongue was like magic and Regina couldn't take it. As her orgasm reached it's peak Regina woke up._

Sweat rolled down her face, her hair was a mess and her breathing was out of control. Regina sat upright, the room was pitch black and she was alone.  
"Fuck" she whispered, looking round the room her eyes landed on the clock '3:22am' it read. As she sat there, her breathing the loudest thing in the room and her head spinning, Regina tried to comprehend what just happened. "I, I just had a sex dream about Emma" she said between breathes. "But you didn't see her face, so it could've been anyone" Arguing with herself had become a current event since she had met Miss Swan. "Yes it could have been but there's only one blonde that you seem to be infatuated with!" Climbing out of bed, Regina walked to her bathroom and turned the light on. She stared at herself in the mirror and turned the cold faucet on, running her hands under it and splashing her face to cool herself down. "Regina what the hell is going on with you, you can not like Emma Swan! You've not long been friends and this is going to ruin everything" Although her brain was telling her this wasn't right, her gut feeling was telling her differently.

She turned the light off and got back into bed and attempted to go back to sleep. Regina's alarm went off at 5:45am, picking up the clock, she threw it across the room, where it shattered into pieces. She hadn't slept more than 30 minutes since she had woken up from her dream and the brunettes mood was clearly a bad one. Rolling out of bed she grabbed her nightgown and headed into Henry's room, "Henry if you're not downstairs in the next 10 minutes you can walk to school", slamming his door behind her she walked down stairs and put the coffee machine on. She knew she shouldn't take her mood out on Henry but the lack of sleep and the stress of tonight's dinner were at the front of her mind, clouding her judgement. As she poured her coffee, a very sleepy and pissed off Henry entered the kitchen and sat at the island, "You really need to work on your morning moods" he muffled, his hair was all over the place and his eyes were slightly red. Regina knew she should probably apologise but she couldn't trust herself to not sound pissed off so instead she poured her son a small cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. Normally she wouldn't allow him to drink coffee but he was 17 and she knew he had a long day ahead of him so she granted herself permission to make an exception. The two of them sat in silence as they let the black coffee flow down their throats and slowly wake them up.

"So remind me, where are you going today?"  
"Erh the Aquarium then some museum I think, I didn't really pay.." a yawn escaped his mouth as he answered "..sorry. I didn't really pay attention when they told us to be honest Mom" Regina smiled at her son, noticing just how much he looked and acted like Emma in the mornings, it was a bitter-sweet feeling for the older woman. She never really cared that she wasn't Henry's biological mother but in these moments part of her wished that he was. Though, she would never have met Miss Swan if she had given birth to Henry all those years ago.  
"That sounds lovely sweetheart, do you need some money for lunch?" She asked as she walked over to the table where her bag was.  
"erh yeah please, but I can dip into my savings if you want?" Regina pulled out her purse and took $20 out, "No no it's fine darling, here you go" she said as  
she passed the money over. She checked her watch, it was 6:35am and Henry had to be ready by 7:15am if they were going to be on time. "Go get a shower and changed and I'll make something quick for breakfast" Henry took the money and ran upstairs to get ready.  
After Regina had dropped Henry off at the school and said her goodbyes, she headed home and decided to try and get a few hours sleep before carrying on with some  
work.

45 minutes of tossing and turning had passed and Regina decided to give up, she climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. After showering she dried her hair, clipped it up and got dressed. She wore dark grey skinny jeans, a black top and a baggy jumper with a pair of combat boots. Normally she wouldn't be seen dead outside in this type of outfit but she knew she wouldn't be seeing anyone. Instead of heading out to her car, the once Evil Queen transported to a field on the outskirts of town in a cloud of purple smoke. It had been exactly 4 months a 3 days since she had last used magic, she remembers because the last time the brunette found herself throwing fireballs, Emma had brought Henry home after she had caught him drinking. She was so angry that she needed somewhere to take out her frustration. The field was never used and was the perfect place to let off some steam. Although this time she wasn't angry with her son, she was angry with herself. Taking her stance, Regina produced a fireball in her right hand, a smile forming on her face as she felt the heat in her hand. The ball of fire created a similar burning sensation as vodka did when trickling down one's throat, which Regina enjoyed. Regina took her aim at the middle tree, that was around 40 feet away from her. Once she was confident with her aim, she let the fireball free and threw it towards the tree. Of course her aim was perfect and the tree went up in flames. To make sure the fire didn't spread, Regina had created a void around the line of trees she used as targets which stopped the fire from spreading beyond the perimeter. She continued to create fireballs and throw them at each of the trees, once they were all on fire, she headed towards them to put them out. Standing in front of the trees, she allowed the heat the sooth her. It may have looked strange to others, especially if they didn't know her. There was Regina, 5 feet from 15 trees that were on fire, for anyone else it was suicide but for her, it was control. She put out each tree one by one with a wave of her hand and allowed herself to take a few minutes to think as the flames calmed down.

She took at seat on the grass, crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Daniel came to mind as soon as her eyes shut, the field around her became the stables where her  
and Daniel would meet. She became overwhelmed as she saw the only man she ever loved walking into the stables. He was as handsome as she remembered but instead of feeling regret like she usually did whenever she thought of Daniel, Regina felt happiness. The memories of her and Daniel came flooding back, every single one of them were happy memories. Their first kiss, the time he threw her in the hay and tickled her until she couldn't take it any more. Then there was their first time, it was the most romantic thing Regina had ever encountered, Daniel had taken her on a midnight picnic by the lake. Candles lit up the area surrounding them, the picnic blanket lay between two oak trees facing the water. They drank wine and talked about everything they could think of. It couldn't have been more perfect.  
At the thought of their time together, Regina's lips turned upwards into the biggest smile she could achieve, and tears of pure happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"Hello Regina" she could hear his voice, that sweet voice, the one she never thought she would here again. "Daniel, are you really here?" This couldn't be real, Daniel was dead, she tried not to remember the details of that horrible night.  
"No Regina I'm not, but you already knew that" He said as he walked towards her.  
A small laugh escaped her mouth, "Of course you're not" Regina replied, her skin was practically glowing, but then the light seem to fade "then why are you here?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "I'm here because you need to figure out what you really want" Not understand his answer, Regina raised her left eyebrow and scrunched up her face. This made Daniel laugh, she looked just like she did when they first met. So innocent and sweet, not a bad bone in her body. "I'm sorry for laughing, really my love. It's just, you look exactly like you did the night I tried to explain to you that the stars were suns" He laughed again, the memory of that night playing out in his mind.  
Regina laughed along with him, remembering how simple things were back then. Even though her life wasn't perfect, she missed not having any blood on her hands and how she had the ability to enjoy everything life threw at her.  
"So you're my conscience" The still confused brunette stated more than asked.  
"Yes pretty much, so Regina tell me what do you want?" Daniel asked as he took a seat next to Regina. She could hear his heart beating and his breathing as clear as she could hear her own. It was a strange sensation, sitting next to the only person you've ever loved, who is no longer alive.  
"I don't know what is happening with me Daniel, I'm so confused", running her hands threw her hair, she looked into his eyes, searching for an answer that deep down she already knew.  
"Why are you here, why are you throwing fireballs at trees instead of working?"  
"Because I couldn't sleep" came the quick reply  
"Oh come on Reggie, you can't lie to me. You know that" and there was his nickname for it, she didn't realise how much she had missed hearing it until it came from his lips.  
Regina turned her head away from her former love, scanning the stables around her.  
"I'm here because I had an inappropriate dream about a friend" "Emma" Daniel corrected.  
"Yes, Emma. So I came here to let off some steam and get away from the town".  
Daniel placed his hand on Regina's arm, creating small circles with his thumb. This was his way of comforting her. "Do you like her? Romantically I mean", Regina knew this was coming, she had been waiting for him to ask since he had arrived.  
When she looked back towards Daniel he was no longer there and she was back in the field in Storybrooke.  
"You've got to be kidding me" of course he would disappear just as they were getting to the core issue. Getting up off of the floor Regina decided to go back home. In another cloud of purple smoke Regina was back in her room, her bad mood hadn't shifted but the conversation with Daniel had allowed her to realise what she wanted and what she needed to do. It was 4:30pm, which meant that she had an hour and a half to get ready for Emma's arrival.

Regina stared at her closet, scanning her brown eyes over her clothes. She had been doing this for 15 minutes and still hadn't decided on what to wear. Huffing in frustration the Mayor finally spotted a black and purple dress, reaching towards the back of the closet, she grabbed the garment and pulled it up to her body and inspected it. The dress could be mistaken for one made for the evil queen, with its plunging neckline and intricate detailing, one would assume that Regina wouldn't wear this in Storybrooke, however the design was perfect to shock and turn on a certain Swan. Smiling to herself, Regina placed the dress on her bed and walked over to her dressing table and sat down. After she applied her make up Regina straightened her hair and picked out her undergarments. Keeping it classy, Regina slipped on a pair of black laced french knickers and a matching bra. Instead of wearing pantihose like she normally would, she decided on a pair of stockings. Sliding the fabric up her leg, past her knee and up to her thigh, she clipped the stocking to the garter, repeating this with the other leg. Examining herself in the mirror, Regina smiled. Her body had always been in great shape, but the older she got the more she liked what she saw, almost like fine wine, the older it gets the better the taste. Glancing at her watch Regina realised she had 30 minutes until Emma would be late, grabbing her dress she stepped into it, pulling it up her body and over her shoulders. With a flick of her hand, she used her magic to zip up the back, she then grabbed a pair of black heels from her closet and put them on. Regina looked at herself one last time before heading downstairs.


End file.
